


Safe

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super hero rescues kidnapped agent, feelings are revealed, sex. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Jemma never had needed much sleep. She stayed up late and woke early. Usually the sun was at least up when she woke, this time it wasn’t. This time the room she was in was barely lit. It wasn’t the cell that she had been kept in for a number of days, it was a lavish hotel room. She was safe.

Jemma pushed herself into a sitting position, the sheet and blanket falling to her waist. Awkwardly she reached for the lamp on the side, finally finding the switch to illuminate the room. When she looked to her side the bed was empty. A moment of panic flashed within her. “Keep it together Simmons,” she muttered to herself. 

Clothes, she needed clothes. Her eyes glanced over the room until she remembered disposing of them before even reaching the bedroom. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

She tugged at the sheet, growling angrily as it refused to give. Damn the hotel maids. When it was free from the mattress Jemma tucked it around her body and felt some relief at being partially clothed. It was as she stood that she felt uncomfortable again.

Her thighs protested, her womb ached. The subtle pains forced Jemma to recall the night before, but she shut down the memories. Her shoulder ached too, but that was for an entirely different reason. That arm hung weakly at her side. She’d never had a dislocated shoulder before, and she hoped to never have one again. Jemma could still remembered the pain, her scream of agony. It hadn’t felt much better being put back into place either. ‘I’m sorry,’ he’d whispered as he fixed her.

Slowly, she walked across the carpeted floor and reached the bedroom door. Once she pushed open everything was revealed to be silent, every light was off. There was some noise she realized, cars. Jemma walked further into the room to see the sliding doors open to the balcony.

The man standing at the balcony, with both hands propped on it, was lucky enough to be partially clothed, his torso the only thing bare…and his feet she observed.

Jemma spotted her clothes off to the the side, or at least her shirt, and thought to make a go for it, then he turned his head and looked at her.

What do you do when he fall into bed with a man that doesn’t seem to have an emotional connection to anyone? When he looks at you with something that isn’t the coldness he was used too.

Jemma stared at Bucky Barnes and couldn’t help but remember the stand off with a man pointing a gun to her head. Jemma remembered clearly the threatening chuckle from the man as he yanked her arm and pulled. Jemma had screamed and before she knew it there was a knife embedded in her captors head.

Jemma watched him fall in shock, and then someone grabbed her and yanked her around, she started to scream and came face to face with Bucky.

‘Look at me, just at me,’ he’d said, face serious.

Jemma had only nodded, and as he angled her body, pressed a hand to her shoulder, Jemma’s logical mind knew what he was going to do, but he’d said to look at him, so she had. Maybe it was the shock, but she didn’t pull away, then he pushed with his strength and snapped her shoulder back into place. She had cried out again, tears stinging her eyes, and slumped against him, grabbing his chest.

‘We need to go,’ he whispered into her ear. 

Jemma had only nodded against him, breathing deeply as she attempted to regain some composure. His arm stayed around her until he buckled her into the car.

Jemma didn't remember being shy the night before. After that first kiss there had been no turning back. And after, she'd been so tired, so worn out, she'd passed out, vaguely aware of his body against her. 

Now it was the morning after and she was at a slight disadvantage wrapped in only a sheet in his hotel room. At least she could play at having some confidence.

Jemma walked across the floor and stepped over the threshold to the balcony. It wasn't cool and she was grateful for it. "Clothes were hard to come by."

The corner of his mouth tipped up slightly and it made her swoon. It was hard to explain what it was like to find yourself waking up with a man you'd been pining for after a year, to see him standing there shirtless, with a smirk on his face. It did things to you.

Bucky pushed off the balcony and took a few steps and reached for her elbow. "How's the arm?" He asked and lifted a hand to her shoulder.

Jemma winced as he moved it. "Sore."

He sighed and dropped his hands. "Last night, I shouldn't have-."

"Don't you dare," Jemma said suddenly, anger beginning to light within her.

He stopped and stared at her. "I meant you arm. You were wounded, I knew better."

At that Jemma paused and stared at him, she hadn't realized she had actually feared the night before being a one time thing until that moment.

Then he stepped closer and she fought to control her breathing.

"Jemma," he said and stepped forward, bringing his right hand up to her cheek.

She swallowed as it slid into her hair and he tilted her head back.

"They thought you were dead."

No, she didn't want to talk about her near death experience. Except he looked at her so intently that she couldn't stop him.

"Coulson disobeyed recommendations and when I volunteered he let me go. The reason for the hotel, it's a little outside of SHIELD protocol."

He volunteered. Jemma knew someone would come, she knew her friends wouldn't leave her, orders or not, but Bucky volunteered. "So this is how you seduce women? Rescue them and bring them to a fancy hotel room."

Then that smile was back, and it melted her. He really was beautiful. Bucky leaned in and kissed her, and as much as she wanted to wrap her arms around him she couldn't. One held the sheet to her chest and the other hung limply at her side. 

He wrapped and arm around her waist though and pulled her close. Jemma opened her mouth to him and pressed her body closer to his own. 

He pushed her backwards and she moved slowly, taking slow steps until his arm tightened and lifted her feet from the ground. When he settled her down again she was on carpet.

With little effort he reached behind him and slid the door closed. As he again walked her backwards, hand still clenched in her hair, his left hand reached between them, metal sliding against her skin, and tugged gently at her hand.

Jemma released the sheet and a shaky breath as it fell away and her bare body was against him. Both of his hands slid over her back and down, one warm and the other cool. Then he grabbed her thighs and lifted her. Jemma made a soft sound of shock into his mouth, but she wrapped her legs around arms around him.

Reaching the bed wasn't a problem after that. He settled her on the mattress and Jemma immediately slid a hand between them to undo the button of his jeans. His hands pushed hers away, and he parted from her to divest himself of them

When Bucky settled on her again, already long and hard. Jemma raised her hips to slide herself against him a released a shaky breath.

"We're being extracted in three hours," Bucky said softly. "We need to get you to a doctor. You're malnourished-."

"I ate," Jemma argued and he frowned. She had eaten the night before under his watchful eye and frown. "Okay."

"And I may be able to snap your arm in place but we still need to let a doctor have a look."

Jemma nodded, momentarily silenced by his concern. He stared down at her, brow wrinkling slightly. "What is it?"

"I-. I was worried they were right, that I wouldn't find you alive."

His honest confession, the pain on his face, it made her heart hurt. Instead of saying anything Jemma raised her head and wrapped a hand around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips. Blue eyes looked at her for a moment longer then he kissed her.


End file.
